T-Bone
Thomas Pettus (Born July 29th, 1993) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name T-Bone. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment) RBA, New-NXT, LCW ( Lighting Championship Wrestling) and various other leagues. T-Bone is a former DKW World Heavyweight champion, and a former HWE champion and Hardcore champion. He is good friends with Big T and Lucky T. He joined HWE at the start of the 2010 season and got his start on ECW. He later went to SD and joined Tornado and Thunder and made the Outlanders. T-Bone's favorite wrestler is Randy orton and he does his arm pose as a tribute to him. Current Leagues 'DKW' 2012 Season After seeing many of his friends having success in the league, T-Bone was signed and debuted in DKW. His first match was against the confident Lukas. T-Bone showed his ring expertise and defeated the brash younger superstar in his debut. In his next match, T-bone was a contender for the World heavyweight championship at the Gauntlet vs Champion ppv, where he fought the current champion TMO in round 2. He would put up a good effort but lost after TMO countered a jackhammer and hit him with a GTS. On the next episode of United, T-bone interrupted Vegas and TMO's trash talk to tell them they were all in a triple threat #1 contender match for the DKW world heavyweight belt at Devilmania. At the ppv, T-bone outlasted his fellow HWE wrestlers and became #1 contender to the world title. 2013 Season T-bone, coming off his victory at Devilmania, is attacked by The Shock backstage. Later that night, T-bone went to the ring and challenges The Shock to fight him at the next PPV. Following his challenge, Tbone gets chockeslamed by the Shock in the ring. The following week, T-bone attacked Shock when he went to the ring, but was given a tombstone piledriver for his attack. On episode 12 of United, T-bone was attacked backstage by the Shock again but instead walked away the winner of their brawl. At the ppv, T-bone overcame Shock and won the cage match at the ppv and won the World Title. Following a threatening video sent to him by Shock, T-bone was going to forfeit the title to Shock but instead nailed him with the belt. On the next DKW United, T-bone was approached by his biggest fan Candy, who proceeded to praise him until Shock knocked him out with a pipe from behind. T-bone eventually made it to the top of the stage but was soon ambushed by Shock again, who powerebombed the champ off the stage, leaving him a bloody mess. Later that night, after Candy's match, Shock was going to attack her, but was saved by T-bone. At the No LImit ppv, T-bone fought Shock in inferno match for the world title, but was not strong enough to overcome the shock, getting thrown through the flames and losing his belt. 'New-NXT' T-bone made his first appearance in the league during a six man over the top rope battle royale to crown the first Underground champion. T-bone fared well, but was the second man thrown out, eliminated by Daniel Bryan. After the battle royale, T-bone accused his partner Lucky T for not having his back, resulting in the two having a match the next week, which ended in a double count out, leading to a brawl broken up by refs. 'ASW' T-Bone joined ASW after a recommendation by his friend Big T. T-Bone's debut was alongside tag partner Lucky T in a tag team match against Lan Sullivan and Cory Gryme on ASW Flash episode 1. They won their debut match. On the following episode of Extreme Zone, T-Bone attacked then ASW Hardcore Champion Devin Angels. He succeeded in hurting him enough to pin him to win his first title in ASW. He then would fight IC champion El Toro Extremo in a singles match. He would continue his winning ways, beating the IC champion. Following this he had a rematch with Devin Angels in a singles match at the ppv Hard Victory. In a very close back and forth bout, T-Bone won the match. After the match however, T-Bone was attacked by Luis Iron Man and lose the Hardcore title to him. The belt would be retired after that night. T -Bone got his revenge on Luis Iron Man on the next episode of Great Impact, beating him in the first round of the US title tournament. After the brand split occurred, T-Bone's first match was in a 6 man elimination chamber match to crown the first ASW World Heavyweight Champion. T-Bone in fact won ther match, making history. He became the first ever Heavy weight champion in ASW. After his win, he celebrated with his friend Lucky T. On the following episode of Great Impact, T-Bone teamed with Lucky T and the Miz against HHH, Orton, and John Cena. T-Bone's team lost after he was RKOed by Orton. At the Survivor Champions ppv, T-Bone retained his WH title against the Miz. Lucky T raised T-Bones hand in victory. Suddenly he kicked T-Bone in the gut and nailed him with a high cross, leaving T-Bone open for a cash in by Christian. T-Bone then lost the World title to Christian after he was pinned. On the first Great Impact of the new season, T-Bone competed in 6 man #1 contender battle royale for the World title, but he did not win. 'HWE' 2010 season T-Bone debuted in HWE soon after the 2010 season started and Ian was taking new rookies for ECW. He won his debut match. it was a 6 man battle royal to determine one of the two contenders for Jr.'s ECW title at Homies Judgment. He outlasted The second coming, Michel Johnathan, sawed off, lil Supa, and thunder. After he won the other #1 contender Kore came from behind and attacked him. Before their match at the ppv, Kore talked to T-bone. At Homies Judgement he failed to beat Kore and Junior for the title. Jr retained after a powerbomb to Kore through a table and a lifting neckbreaker to T bone he retained. T-Bone then took part in a ECW battle royal at Homies Bash to crown the first HWE hardcore champion. T-bone did well but was eliminated. On the next ECW T-Bone formed a faction with the Outlanders and became a outlander himself. He was with Thunder and Tornado when they won the #1 contendership to TNT's tag titles. On the next SD, the Outlanders beat TNT and Kore when Thunder DDT'd TMO and got the pin. At Homie Slam T-Bone and Thunder (with Tornado) challenged TNT for the tag titles. They came up short after T-Bone got a little too cocky after a chair shot to Natasha. He did his famous Bone-a-roonie and then TMO came from behind and gave him a pedigree and got the pin. The next big match for T-Bone was his Hardcore title match with the Hamid at M's Unforgiven. It was a Inferno match and T bone was determined to burn Hamid. T-Bone etched out Hamid in the match and threw him in the fire. This was T-Bone's first title. He would go on to hold it the rest of the season. Up next for T-Bone was the Homies Rumble. In his first rumble match he came in at #13. Sadly he was quickly thrown out by Sawed Off. Up next for T-Bone was the biggest ppv of the year, Homiemania. Before the ppv him and Thunder didn't see eye-to-eye and with the breakup of the Outlanders, T-Bone vs Thunder for the Hardcore title was set. Thunder attacked T-Bone because he was mad he got a Hardcore title shot at the ppv after Homieslam even tho he was the one pinned in the tag match. T-Bone won his first Homiemania match. Thunder, being the larger man, was taking down T bone most of the match, until T bone got pumped up, did a bone-a-roonie and scored with his signature Jackhammer for the pin and to retain his title. 2011 season T-Bone started the new season with a new ally in the form of Lucky T. On the first Raw of the new season he an d Lucky T fought the Unified Tag champs Sawed Off and The second coming. At Homielash, T-Bone retained his Hardcore title against Sawed Off. He got the pin while Lucky T held off Second Coming. T bone and Lucky T figured it was time to take the offensive to the Juggalo Army. They challenged TJA to a Unified tag title match at the TLFC ppv. Debuting their new ring gear and there determination to win, The Lucky Bones took down the Juggalo Army and claimed their first HWE unified tag champions. With these new titles T-bone has become the first homie to ever hold the Hardcore title and the unified tag titles at the same time. On HWE NXT, T-Bone was reviled to be the pro to NXT rookie Alex. On Raw, T-Bone fought Juggalo Joe in a Raw Chamber qualifying match. He was winning up until Juggalo Nizzo came and helped Juggalo Joe get the win. At Homies Bragging Rights, the Lucky Bones defended their tag titles against MK and The Grand Disciple. The Lucky Bones gained a advantage after MK snapped and betrayed The GD and left him out to dry. T-Bone nailed a jackhammer and got the pin, retaining the tag titles. On the next Raw, T-Bone took part in M's Kombat. His first round match would be against MK and Reptile. T-Bone would lose this match and his life when MK delivered a chokeslam to T-Bone on a set of steel steps, breaking his neck. A fatality had occurred. T-Bone's condition is dire. It was revealed on Smackdown after that T-Bone was dead and was in placed in a casket. On the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, T-Bone rose from the grave and returned in the HWE championship scramble, going directly for the man who killed him MK. At Night of Chumpions, T-Bone talked with M, asking him why he was alive. M told him he was there to take out MK and get his revenge on Kore as well. At Homiemania that year, T-Bone fought against MK and Kore in a triple threat extreme rules match for the HWE title. T-Bone fought hard and beat down MK as much as he could but it wasnt enough as MK walked away with the belt. Homiemania Revenge Tour T-bone left the Black Sun Empire following his Homiemania match. T-bone then went to Liberty City with his old friend Lucky T. When in the city, he was approached by Extreme Keene, who asked for his help in taking down the remnants of the BSE. T-bone told him he would but he did not know how to control his powers. T-bone would then get a rematch with his murderer, new HWE champ MK, in a TLC match following Kore's injury. T-bone made the most out of his opportunity and overcame MK and his power glove, claiming his first world title and cementing himself as a main eventer. 2013 Season In the the wake of the revenge tour, T-bone was champion walking into the season's opener. T-bone's first match of the new season was a triple threat extreme rules match against former champ MK and Kore for the HWE belt. In a hard fought battle, T-bone lost his new belt after MK chokeslammed him through a flaming table and pinned him. After his title lost, T-bone's next match was against Onikage. T-bone won the match after Onikage left the ring and was counted out. Following that, M returned and attacked T-bone, attempting to steal back the power's of the Crow, but is saved by Vegas. Lucky Bones Final Tour (2014-present) When T-Bone got into F.A.M. Lucky T hasn't been as active in the ring as before. On September 3rd, 2014, Lucky T made the announcement that him and T-Bone will go on a Final Tour together and end the tag team The Lucky Bones. The two have been a team and tag partners since 2010. Lucky said "The choice of making a Final Tour with T-Bone was because of the fact, that he's in F.A.M and I'm not. And he is having an amazing career over there and I'm so proud of him. So, I talked to him about a final tour and he was all for it. We both know that we don't know if I get into FAM. So we're doing this to keep the memory of us and how we both dominated the tag team scene. We didn't want to have both our careers to go far and forget that memory. And that's what the final tour is for. All Good Things Must Come To An End. Rest In Peace Lucky Bones. It's been one hell of a ride with my brother". HWE Earth 2 On another earth, HWE still exists and T-Bone is apart of the league. T-Bone didn't succeed in claiming either of the inaugural championships. During the first week of the league, T-Bone pinned the Undisputed champion Big T in a non title match. Defunct Leagues RBA T-bone made his one and only appearance on the show as Lucky T's partner for his tag team match against the Corre at Backlash. Finishers and Signatures Finishers *'Jackhammer '(Bone-a-roni prior) *'Spear' *RKO Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Champion (1 time) *HWE Hardcore Champion (1 time) *Longest reigning hardcore champion *HWE Unified Tag Champion (1 time) - with Lucky T *HWE Online Tag Team Championships (2 times) - with Lucky T *HWE Slammie award winner "Oh shit!" moment - T-bone's death (2012) *HWE Slammie award winner "Tag Team of the Year" Lucky Bones (2012) *First HWE wrestler to hold the Hardcore title and Unified tag titles at the same time *Homiemania record: 1-1 DKW *DKW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) ASW *ASW Hardcore Champion (1 time) *ASW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) LCW *LCW Hardcore champ ( 4 time) *LCW world tag champ (3 time) FaM * Hardcore Championship (1 time (Title Defunct) Entrance Themes *The Calling by All That Remains (Using With The Lucky Bones) *'[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWlSw5Kb0dg Werever I May Roam by Metallica '(Face Theme)] *'[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHPkwD3bRBU The Crazy Ones by Stellar Revival '(3rd United T theme) 2012-] *The Memory Remains by Metallica (Used with the United T) 2012 *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zV6DANeLYg Black And White by Bleeding In Stero''' (Using with Death Row)]' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfhrRp8SlT4 'Dying Breed by Five Fingure Death Punch '('Using when tag teaming as the Dying Breed with LuckyT)]''' *Over and Under It by Five Finger Death Punch (Old Heel theme) *The Catalyst by Likin Park (1st Lucky Bones theme) *Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead (Used with The United T) 2011-2012] Category:CAW Category:Template Category:ASW Category:HWE Category:Those who defied fate Category:NXW Category:CTC Category:DKW Category:New-NXT